


Get it all over you

by homobirb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, kinkmeme fill, lil fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homobirb/pseuds/homobirb
Summary: "I'm a detective; it's my job to know when people are lying. Besides, your barely concealed erection is nearly staring me in the face."





	Get it all over you

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt: [link](https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=565473)
> 
> Title taken from [Caravan Palace's Russian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRwD9JL2sO0&index=10&list=PL7odT97B5pLY5Fdf6fQvGZSId6mTrMUX6)

Akira wasn't sure what was wrong. It had been a normal day, working on Mementos requests, when a shadow had ambushed them. He was already barking out orders for his team when the shadow throws a ball of magic on the ground, sending tiny projectiles flying everywhere. Everyone but him was able to successfully dodge the attack, while he's hit square in the chest, bullet disappearing into his flesh. It didn't hurt, per se, but he begins feels overwhelmingly _weird._ The shadow slips out in the confusion, melting into the floor of the cognitive train lines. He asks Noir to cast Amrita Shower, just to make sure there were no lingering effects from the battle. It does absolutely nothing to help, but he pretends it did for the sake of assuaging his teammate's worry. Crow's gaze lingers on him several seconds longer than the rest of them. Joker holds up his hands and shakes his head—now isn't the time.

They fight several more shadows before leaving. Each battle leads Joker to be more and more out of breath. His head feels fuzzy and too warm; he's immensely relieved when they exit the Meta-verse, landing in front of the entrance to the train station. He quickly says goodbyes to the rest of the Phantom Thieves, then hurriedly boards his train back home.

He uses the time on the train to go over the prior events of the day. The shadow that ambushed them wasn't one they recognized; it resembled a black puddle, with human-shaped arms coming out of it in every direction. One arm had held a small mask, which it had swiveled back and forth—most likely its face, or at least the origin of its vision. He thinks of the magic bullet hitting him and just _absorbing_ into his chest, instead of the expected ricochet or embedment into his flesh, wondering exactly what the _fuck_ it was. His mind turns to Akechi. Akechi, who's going to lead a police task-force inside of Sae's palace and capture him in only a week. Akechi, who's sharp enough to notice the small details of his life, like how he takes his coffee (black except for an occasional splash of milk) or his spice tolerance (unsurprisingly high, given his love of Sojiro's curry) or even the bags under his eyes after he's had a particularly rough night (with a sympathetic look and advice of a nap given). Akechi, who is the hottest person to ever walk into his life with his pretty-boy eyes and sharp tongue that nearly melts all his defenses.

Akira gets out of the train seat he managed to snag only to have to grab one of the railings, his sense of balance nearly failing as he feels the friction of his pants against his oversensitive cock. With a horrified breath, he realizes he is utterly, _rock, fucking, solid._

     "H-hey!" Morgana hits against the interior of his bag. "Are you alright?"

     "I'm-" he swallows. "Fine. Just need to, ah, get home."

Akira's popped random boners before. He's gotten erections everywhere and anywhere, as a teenage boy with rushing hormones often do. Hell, he had one on the train just last week! But not as intense as _this._ He tries to think why, his mind racing—was it Akechi? Did he slip something in his drink, deciding to take him out with poison instead, one that drew all of his blood out of his head and straight into his dick? Wait, he didn't drink anything Akechi today. Phew, he's safe on that front.

He tries to think again, but his mind's stuck on Akechi. _I wonder what sort of noises he makes in bed,_ he thinks.

The trek back to Leblanc is torturous. Between his mind not letting up on involuntary (but _very_ welcome) fantasies of famous detective Goro Akechi and his dick receiving no reprieve from the torment that is the front of his jeans, he's almost surprised that he makes it all without hiding out in a public bathroom and jerking it. There's a small part of his brain (the rational side, he realizes) that tells him it'll be better if he can just return home, because there's no logical way to know when—if?—the effects of whatever he's on will wear off. Meanwhile, his horny lizard brain says that he needs to go out and fuck! Right now! With literally anyone!

He seriously considers heading up to Shinjuku and picking up someone from one of its many bars—maybe have sex in an alleyway, or check into a love hotel, or even fuck them right there in the bar—but his fingers have already grabbed the handle on the door to Leblanc.

Akira steps inside and, with sudden understanding for why he has the inexplicable urge to _fuck_ , says, "The magic bullet."

     "...what?" Sojiro asks from the behind the bar.

Oh. That's right, he's in the café. At least it was only Sojiro that had to witness his thinking out loud—the café's otherwise empty. He's so close to his sanctuary of a room, where he'll finally be able to touch himself. "Never mind. I'm going upstairs."

He's several strides in, halfway to the stairs, when Sojiro tells him, "Oh, yeah. Your detective friend showed up, what's his name. I went ahead and let him go up, said he wanted to talk with you. "

Oh. Oh, no. Akira feels his cock twitch with interest. His brain nearly short-circuits, one side yelling, "Fuck! The! Detective!" and the other screaming, "He! Will! Kill! You!" Mustering up all his strength, he smiles and nods at Sojiro, then ascends the stairs.

Akechi is sitting on his couch, looking through a phone. He perks up when he sees Akira. "You're home."

Biting back a reply of "Honey, I'm home," he sets down his bag and lets Morgana hop out. "Can you stay with Futaba for the night? I have a feeling this is going to take a while," he asks the cat. Not only does he have the detective fucking prince that he has to deal with, but he also really, really does not want Morgana in the room while he's dealing with his dick once he can get rid of his teammate.

Morgana's ears flatten and his eyes dart between the two boys. Akira adds, "I'll get you fatty tuna the next time we go out for sushi."

     "I don't get it, but okay. I'll get out of your hair." Morgana turns and pads down the stairs. Akira makes a mental note to get him an extra serving, as thanks for not pushing too hard. For now, he turns back to Akechi.

     "I'm closing up and taking the cat with me," Sojiro calls from downstairs.

     "Okay!" He shouts back. He can barely hear the door downstairs close over his racing heartbeat.

The detective shoots him a cursory glance, before he gestures right next to him and smiles, patting the couch cushion.

     "No thanks, I'll - uh - go sit on my bed."

     "Hm." Akechi frowns and gives a small, disappointed hum.

It isn't until he's settled on the bed that Akechi speaks. "Let's cut to the chase. I'm worried about what happened in Mementos today." Akira starts to argue back, to say he's _fine_ , but Akechi holds up a hand and Akira shuts up. "You can cut the bullshit, Kurusu-kun. You're obviously not fine, considering Amrita Shower had no effect."

     "How do you know that?"

     "How stupid do you think I am? I'm a detective; it's my job to know when people are lying. Besides, your barely concealed erection is nearly staring me in the face."

Akira is absolutely mortified. He wants to cover his face ~~come all over Akechi's face~~ , kick Akechi out ~~fuck Akechi over every goddamn surface~~ , and jerk off ~~shoot his seed inside Akechi's ass.~~ "You should leave. I-I'm not myself right now. It's really, really hard-" his dick twitches. "To resist jumping literally anyone right now."

     "Is there someone specific you had in mind?"

~~You.~~ "N-no."

     "Then, if anyone will do, does that not mean you could use me as well?"

Oh, fuck. Akechi is going to fuck him, and then in seven days, he will shoot his brains out. ~~He could fuck my brains out.~~

"The spell seems to be an aphrodisiac, an even stronger one than Marin Karin. Who knows how long it could last? Wouldn't you rather...have someone you trust help you out? More than any random person you could find on the street?" There's almost a hint of anger, as if the detective is disgusted, perhaps even jealous, at the thought of Akira fucking someone else.

     "Akechi," he whispers. The static in his brain is going off like firecrackers—he's losing control, and _fast._

Akechi just looks at him, staring probably into his soul, and brings his right hand to his face. He bites at his the tip of his glove above his middle finger, then holds it in his mouth as he tugs his hand out, repeating the process with his other hand.

Akira gulps.

He isn't entirely sure how it happens, but Akechi stands up and suddenly Akira's in his face, pulling off his tie, grabbing at his shoulders, before he pushes him down, face first, into his desk. Akira twists Akechi's arms back and ties his wrists into a tight knot, then slides down Akechi's trousers just over his thighs, marveling at the round curvature of Akechi's ass and his puckered hole. Experimentally, he pushes one finger and finds it slide easily inside.

     "Did you already prepare yourself for me?" Akira's voice comes out low, husky and he smirks, realizing that his Joker persona has taken over.

     "Yes," comes from the detective below him.

Akira's too gone to connect the dots, to realize that Akechi probably planned this. Instead, he unzips himself and hisses at the feeling of cold air on his too-hot dick, then takes a breath and grabs onto Akechi's hips before he pushes his cock inside of the detective. Akechi lets out a small groan.

The pace he sets is blindingly rough, fingertips digging in hard enough to bruise Akechi's skin. He pulls his dick out except for the very tip, then slams his hips forwards to slap against Akechi's ass. Akechi's soft pants and moans fill his ears and drown out any other thought than the detective in front of him and the very urgent need to get as deep inside of him as possible.

Akechi throws his head back at one harsh thrust, whining and wiggling his hips backward. "Akira," he chokes out and—that's it, Akira's hips snap forward and he's coming, grunting at the way Akechi's insides take him.

Both of them still, panting hard. A small layer of fog is removed from the haze in Akira's brain but he's still desperately, achingly hard. He unties Akechi's hands and throws the tie across the room. He pulls out, missing the pressure, the heat, and slides Akechi's pants down. The detective is all too eager, stepping out of his (now discarded) trousers, and fingers starting to work at the buttons on his shirt. Akira flips him over, tries to gently lay his back against the desk. Akechi wraps his legs around Akira's waist, locking his ankles behind his back. The detective gently bites at his lower lip.

Akira watches a tongue swipe out, then leans over to kiss Akechi deeply, his tongue chasing Akechi's. A hand—not his own, since his are cradling Akechi's head—sneaks in between their bodies. He feels fingers against his cock and his hips jerk forward. Akechi's hand lines him up; he can feel his head prodding at Akechi's entrance and sucks in a harsh inhale at the sensation. Akechi uses his crossed ankles to push Akira forward, urging him back inside, and Akira's all too happy to oblige.

He tries to set a slower pace than before, but quickly loses any semblance of rational thought in favor of burying himself deep into Akechi, then pulling almost all the way out just to slam his hips back in again. Akira licks and kisses his way down from Akechi's lips, down his chin, settling on a soft patch of skin right below his ear. He bites down, worrying the skin between his teeth; the way that Akechi mewls underneath him sends him biting all over Akechi's neck, desperate to hear more noises from the detective below him.

One of Akechi's hands cards through his hair. It tugs and pushes at his head, guiding Akira back to his mouth. They kiss, Akechi letting Akira invade his mouth. Akechi pants into his mouth and Akira drinks it in, shifting his head forward to rest their foreheads together.

     "Are you close?" Akira asks.

Akechi whimpers a quick, "Uh huh," devolving into moans and whines.

     "Come for me," he whispers against Akechi's skin. His insides clamp down on Akira's cock and they're both coming, vision blacking out and hips stuttering against the soft cushion of Akechi's ass.

They try to catch their breaths, in between lazy kisses. Akechi's hand trails down his back to pull at the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head. Akira complies and drops the garment on the side of the desk not currently occupied by the detective's body.

     "You're still hard, aren't you." It isn't a question. Akira doesn't answer, just takes Akechi's hands and loops them around the back of his neck. He scoops up the teen in his arm and carries him, dick still buried inside. Akechi gasps at the movement, insides twitching.

He settles on the couch. Akechi situates his legs so that he's sitting in Akira's lap, knees on the outer edges of Akira's thighs. Akira's hands naturally come to rest on the hip bones that nearly jut out of Akechi's skin. His thumbs dig in and Akechi's head falls onto his left shoulder, breath tickling Akira's skin. He sheds his unbuttoned shirt somewhere on the floor.

     "Mind moving?" Akira asks.

     "Yeah, just let me-" Akechi swallows. "Let me catch my breath."

He doesn't have to wait long. The detective pulls his head back and steadies himself with his hands on Akira's shoulders. He tentatively lifts his hips nearly entirely off of Akira's cock before he slams back down. The pace he sets is fast, hips bouncing up and down.

     "God," Akira groans. "You feel so good around my cock."

Akechi's skin flushes.

Akira experimentally thrusts upward when Akechi's hips come downward. Their skin meets in a harsh clap and the detective cries out. "Fuck!"

     "Like that?"

Akechi looks him straight in the eye, cheeks red, mouth open, panting. "Do it again."

He obliges; his fingers dig into Akechi's skin and pull his body down, his own hips snapping up to meet him. He pulls out, just enough for Akechi to whine, and repeats the action. The noises that spill from Akechi's mouth spurs him to continue, thrusting up even faster. "Oh, fuck, Akira, fuck, please."

     " 'm close," Akira warns. Only a few seconds later does he come, hips stilling and spilling inside Akechi for the third time that night, another layer of fog peeling off his hazy brain. The detective bonelessly flops against him; Akira can feel Akechi's hard dick trapped between their bodies. Akechi's hips squirm against his lap, and Akira doesn't know whether he's seeking friction inside or out.

He picks Akechi up and lays him gently on the bed. "Turn over."

The detective nods and does so. He rests on his elbows and knees, ass high up in the air. Akira's fingers spread his cheeks apart; his hole is red and steadily leaks come, dripping down his balls and onto the bed. "You look so beautiful like this."

     "Just get your cock in me already."

     "Someone's eager." Akira chuckles, mostly to himself. He peels his jeans and boxers off entirely before kneeling behind Akechi on the futon and slowly shifting his hips forward, hands-free. His dick slides up against the cleft of Akechi's ass. The teen below him groans and tries to cant his hips back. Akechi tries a couple more times, each unsuccessful in getting Akira's dick inside of him.

     "Please," he whispers into the sheets.

Akira obliges. It still takes him by surprise, the sheer warmth of Akechi's body squeezing him tight. His pace turns out almost painstakingly slow, but then Akechi groans and jerks his hips back. Akira quickly loses his calm and allows his hips to slam forward, the slapping of skin barely registering in his mind. He rakes his fingers down the line of Akechi's back and finds his fingers tangled in his hair. A small tug and Akechi is mewling, back arched. He tries it again; Akechi's hips meet his and the gasp Akechi lets out is music to his ears.

It doesn't take him long to feel the very familiar rise of orgasm in his abdomen. His mind temporarily clouds over with only one thought: Akechi. He reaches around their bodies to grab at the detective's dick, roughly jerking it in what he hopes is a similar pace at which he's thrusting in. It seems to do the trick as Akechi comes with a barely muffled shout, Akira following close behind.

He pulls out and flops next to Akechi on the bed. He's still hard, but the haze trapping his brain is almost entirely gone. The spell must be starting to wear off.

     "Akechi."

A muffled "Hm?" comes from the body next to him.

     "Are you okay to keep going?"

Akira doesn't hear a response, so he turns to look at the boy next to him. "Akechi?"

     "Yeah. I'm- I can, uh, suck you off?"

He quirks a brow. "Too much?"

     "For my ass, yes. Are you rejecting my offer?"

     "Nothing of the sort."

Akira moves to the head of the bed, back leaning against the wall and legs sprawled out. Akechi lays on his stomach and crawls up to nestle in between Akira's legs. His eyes lock with Akira's as he licks a singular stripe up his dick. The detective tucks a stray hair behind his ear and wraps his lips around the head. It's a different sensation, going from the tight heat that is Akechi's rear to the wet, hot suction of his mouth. But then the teen below him starts to bob his head and Akira decides that both are equally good.

He bites back a groan and threads his fingers through Akechi's hair. A small tug and Akechi hums around his cock. A harder pull elicits a moan, which is absolute heaven against his sensitive skin. Akechi hollows his cheeks and _sucks,_ bobbing his head even further down his dick.

     "God, you're so good at this."

Akechi pulls back an inch and looks away, a small blush dusting his cheeks pink. Akira guides him back down and he readily accepts it, sliding his lips down the base of his cock, nose buried in his pubic hair. He swallows around Akira and—that's it, Akira's vision blacks out and he's coming down Akechi's throat.

The haziness in his brain is replaced with exhaustion, his softening dick finally granted some reprieve. He gathers a surprised Akechi in his arms and mumbles, "Sleep." He's barely able to get the comforter over the two of them before he's overtaken by darkness.

\- - -

He wakes up with Akechi's arms encircling him, head resting against his chest. Akira lays and gently pets at the detective's hair with his free hand—his other is trapped under the teen's body and is currently numb. Akechi doesn't stir until sunlight streaks through the window and covers both of them in a soft light.

     "What time is it?" Akechi's breath tickles his skin.

     "I don't know."

The detective pulls back and winces.

     "Are you okay?"

Akechi nods. "Just...really sore. That was quite a night, not exactly what I was expecting."

     "But good?" Akira asks. His now un-trapped arm is slowly gaining feeling in it and he tries to stretch it out, get the blood flowing again.

     "Yes. Although you're going to have a hell of a time trying to get dried semen out of everything it dripped on last night."

He pouts at the detective. "You're not going to help me clean up?"

     "I could be persuaded." Akechi gives him a sly smile.

"Blowjob?"

     "God, no. My entire lower half needs more time to recuperate. Just...hold me again?"

Akira holds out his arms for Akechi to slide back next to him. "Consider it done."

Akechi dozes off before him. _It's cute, the way he snores,_ Akira thinks before slipping back into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where people's butts are only used for sex and so it's highly hygienic to go ass to mouth. Just let poor Akechi relax, his butt has been through a lot :<


End file.
